Gedanken
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: SLASH, Erinnerungen an eine letzte Begegnung zwischen zwei Elben (nein, dies hat NICHTS mit Helms Klamm zu tun!), One Shot, please R


Titel: Gedanken

Autor: Fizban

Rating: R

Inhalt: Erinnerungen an eine letzte Begegnung zwischen zwei Elben (nein, dies hat NICHTS mit Helms Klamm zu tun!!!!) 

A/N: bitte beachtet beim lesen bei jeder ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ wechsele ich denjenigen aus dessen sicht ich schreibe und bei jedem *** wechselt die Zeit, sonst könnte es sehr verwirrend werden. Und ich wechsele nur zwischen zwei Elben hin und her…. Immer zuerst *Gegenwart* und dann *Vergangenheit* aus der einen Sicht, dann wieder aus der anderen….. hoffe so ist es verständlich, genauso wie Kursiv und nicht Kursiv jeweils für einen Elben stehen ;)

**Gedanken**

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Lager sinken. Welch eine Erleichterung, dass sie über die Orks gesiegt hatten! Er glaubte nicht, dass er nach heute noch die Kraft hätte weiter zu kämpfen. Drei Tage und Nächte hatten sie gegen die finsteren Horden gefochten. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass er für viele ein Vorbild war, jedoch wollte er in diesem Moment nur seine Ruhe. In den letzen zwei Monaten waren sie dreimal angegriffen worden, und dreimal hatten sie den Feind zurückwerfen können. Er wünschte, dass sie bald endgültig gewinnen würden. Er hoffte dass sein Gefährte seine Aufgabe mit den Anderen vollbringen könnte, sodass endlich Frieden herrschte. An ein Scheitern wagte er nicht einmal zu denken, denn dann wären die letzen Kämpfe vergebens gewesen.

Oh, wie sehr sehnte er sich nach seinem Gefährten, nach dessen sanfter Stimme und seinen zärtlichen Brührungen, die ihn einfach alles vergessen ließen. Er wollte sich nicht länger an die grausamen Gesichter erinnern, die sich schmerzerfüllt verzerrten wenn er sie niederschoss. Nein, er wollte sich viel lieber in den Armen seines Geliebten verlieren, sich endlich wieder ganz fühlen. 

Seufzend vergrub er den Kopf in den Kissen und dachte an ihre letzte Begegnung

***Goldenes Haar war wie Seide durch seine Finger geglitten. Große blaue Augen hatten auf ihn herabgeblickt und der schlanke Körper hatte sich zu ihm gebeugt, um seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versiegeln. Glück war durch seine Adern pulsiert und er hatte nicht widerstehen können, den anderen ganz nah an sich zu ziehen, den Kuss mit all der Liebe, die er empfand, zu erwidern. Schwer atmend hatten sie sich wieder von einander gelöst.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dich noch einmal zu sehen, bevor dies alles vorbei ist. Ich hätte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dich noch einmal in den Armen zu halten, ehe die Dunkelheit über uns alle hereinbricht." 

Zitternd hatte er den Blonden festgehalten, den nackten Körper an seinem gespürt und die Wärme genossen, die zwischen bestand. ***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Dunkelheit umgab ihn, als er sich mit dem Heer dem Tor näherte. Es lag etwas grausam Schicksalhaftes in der Luft, als ob sich heute alles entschiede,  als ob in diesem Moment die Hoffnungsträger endlich ihre Bestimmung erreichten. _

_Er konnte nur hoffen, hoffen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllten, dass sie nicht versagten; hoffen dass er es überlebte und dass er nicht an dem Tod seines Gefährten schuld sein würde. _

_Neben ihm hörte er den Zwerg etwas brummen, doch er wollte nicht darauf eingehen. Seine Gedanken waren viele Meilen und viele Wochen entfernt,  in einer Zeit, in der er seinem Schicksal ins Auge geblickt hatte._

_***Die Stille zwischen beiden war angenehm gewesen, hatte sie getröstet und ihren Herzen Sicherheit gegeben. Erneut hatten sich ihre Lippen in einem Kuss gefunden, drängend, sehnsuchtsvoll. Zungen hatten einander berührt, Hände den anderen gestreichelt, voller Liebe, voller Verlangen, in dem Wunsch, den anderen nie mehr gehen zu lassen. Doch war beiden bewusst gewesen, dass sie nur diese eine Nacht hatten. Ihre Wege würden erst in der ungewissen Zukunft wieder zueinander führen. _

_„Mein Geliebter, auch ich habe nicht zu hoffen gewagt dich noch einmal bei mir zu spüren. Oh, wie sehr wünschte ich mir, ich könnte ewig hier verweilen. Könnte ich die Anderen ohne mich ziehen lassen, bliebe ich bei dir."_

_Er hatte sich an den anderen geklammert, das Gesicht in den silbrigen Strähnen vergraben. Tränen waren ihm in die Augen getreten. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie einander vielleicht nie wieder sehen würden. Doch wie könnte er es ertragen, wie würde sein Gefährte es verkraften? Diese Frage hatte er jedoch nicht stellen wollen, hatte nur die warme Umarmung des anderen genossen, wie die zärtlichen Küsse auf seinem Nacken, die federleichten Berührungen auf seinem Rücken. _

_Das Seufzen seines Gefährten hatte ihn aufschauen lassen in die dunkelblauen Augen, die soviel Liebe ausgestrahlten, soviel Sorge, und soviel Sehnsucht. _

_„Auch mein Herz verlangt es danach dich bei mir und in Sicherheit zu wissen. Doch wie lange wird es hier noch sicher sein? Schon in diesem Moment streckt die Dunkelheit ihre Hand nach uns aus. Du musst mit ihnen gehen, ihr tragt die Hoffnung aller auf euren Schultern. Ohne euch sind auch wir verloren." _

_Zärtlich hatte sein Geliebter über sein Haar gestreichelt und die blonden Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht gestrichen. Lange hatten sie einander angeblickt, bis sein Gefährte wieder die Kraft fand zu sprechen…***_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draußen eilten seine Brüder über die Äste. Er konnte hören, wie sie einander etwas zuriefen, doch er wollte nicht zurück in die Realität, nicht wieder daran denken, wie gering die Chance war, den Einen wieder zusehen, dem sein Herz gehörte. Den Tränen nahe vergrub er sich tiefer in die Kissen und ließ seine Gedanken wieder in schönere Gefilde wandern.  

***Es hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet die nächsten Worte zu sprechen, sich soweit zu entblößen. 

„Und selbst wenn wir nicht mehr die Gelegenheit haben sollten uns in diesen in dieser Welt noch einmal zu begegnen, werden wir uns bald darauf in Mandos Hallen erneut in den Armen liegen können." 

Er hatte das Verstehen gesehen, das Begreifen dessen, was er gerade ausgedrückt hatte. Er sah die Tränen, aber auch die unzerstörbare Liebe des Anderen. 

Verzweifelt hatten sie sich an einander geklammert. Sein Gefährte hatte sich in seine Arme geworfen und endlich war die Trauer über beide hereingebrochen. Tränen bahnten sich stumm den Weg von seiner Schulter herab, wo der Blonde sein Gesicht vergraben hatte. Wieder hatte er begonnen, ihn auf den Nacken zu küssen, zärtlich den Rücken zu streicheln, und auch er war den Tränen nahe. Sein Körper und sein Herz hatten sich nach der Wärme und Nähe des anderen gesehnt. Er hatte geglaubt innerlich zu zerreißen. Wie groß war sein Wunsch gewesen ihn zu beschützen, vor allem Schaden zu bewahren. Und doch musste er ihn ziehen lassen.  

„Ja, ich liebe dich bis über den Tod hinaus. Mein Herz ist gänzlich deins, war es immer, und wird es immer sein."***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Nun hatten sie das Tor erreicht. Sein Unterbewusstsein registrierte, wie der zukünftige König nach vorne ritt. Nur undeutlich nahm er wahr, wie das Signal zum Kampf gegeben wurde. Sein Körper reagierte, seine Reflexe hatten die Kontrolle gewonnen; jedoch seine Gedanken und sein Herz waren noch immer bei jener Nacht._

_***Oh, wie hatte es ihn berührt diese Worte zu hören. Sein Herz schien ihm in der Brust zu zerspringen. Auch wenn er es vorher gewusst hatte, dass sein Gefährte ohne ihn schwinden würde, so war es doch etwas anderes es ausgesprochen zu hören. _

_Wieder hatte er die Tränen gespürt, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten, doch er wollte nicht mehr weinen. _

_Lächelnd hatte er sich herabgebeugt zum dem Silberhaarigen und seine Lippen erneut mit den seinen verschlossen._

_„Und du besitzt das meine - seit wir uns das erste Mal begegneten." _

_Innerlich war ein Feuer in ihm ausgebrochen als er spürte wie der andere sich gegen ihn gepresst hatte, seine Arme ganz fest um ihn geschlungen und ihn mit einer Wildheit geküsst hatte, die ihm deutlich vor Augen führte, wie sehr sie einander brauchten. Der eine konnte nicht ohne den anderen sein. ***_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Er spürte, wie sein Körper auf die Erinnerung reagierte, fühlte, wie sich diese unerträgliche Spannung aufbaute, von der er wusste, dass sie erst wieder verging, wenn er seinen Geliebten in den Armen hielte, oder seine Seele den Körper für immer verlassen haben würde. Die Sehnsucht schien ihm unerträglich, aber er konnte seine Gedanken nicht abwenden. Womit sollte er sie sonst füllen, als mit jenem, mit dem sein Herz den Wald verlassen hatte? 

Warum wurde ausgerechnet er auserwählt? Oh, er kannte die Antwort, aber er wollte einfach nicht daran denken, wollte irgendjemandem die Schuld daran geben, dass sein Herz sich vor Verlangen verkrampfte. Warum konnten seine Hände nicht auf SEINEM Körper sein, so wie damals?  

***Er hatte geglaubt ein Feuerwerk würde in seinem Bauch explodieren, als er spürte, wie die Hand seines Gefährten sanft an ihm herab geglitten war, wie seine Zunge sich den Weg in seinen Mund suchte. 

Hitze hatte ihn durchflutet und er hatte sich unwillkürlich in den blonden Haaren fest gekrallt, als die Hand seine Lenden erreicht hatte, und langsam das Blut in sie lockte. Er hatte sich gewünscht dies würde nie enden. 

Alles um sich herum vergessend, hatte er den anderen von sich geschoben und sich nun seinerseits über ihn gebeugt. 

Noch immer die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen spürend, hatte er sich neben ihn gekniet. Seine Lippen hatten feuchte Bahnen auf der seidigen Haut hinterlassen und er hatte es genossen, als er spürte, wie nun auch sein Geliebter nicht unberührt von den Liebkosungen blieb.

Unter seinen Lippen hatte sein Gefährte gezittert, und als er diese um das erhitze Fleisch geschlossen hatte, hörte er ihn aufkeuchen. Ein Lächeln hatte seine Lippen umspielt, als er sein Möglichstes getan hatte, demjenigen Freude zu bereiten, der ihm von allen am meisten bedeutete.***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Überall waren sie. Es schien als würden für jeden, den er erschlug, zehn weitere nachrücken. Grausam und ohne Gnade bedrängten sie ihn, versuchten ihn zu zerschmettern. Über sich vernahm er die markerschütternden Schreie der schwarzen Diener. Sie ließen ihm das Blut in den Adern gerinnen, doch er gab nicht auf. Es zählte nur, dass er denjenigen wieder sah, für den es sich zu leben lohnte; dass er jene beschützte, die die schwierigste der Aufgaben zu bewältigen hatten. Er musste ihnen genug Zeit verschaffen, sodass ihrer aller Hoffenungen sich erfüllten - sich sein Wunsch erfüllte, wieder bei dem Seinen zu liegen, wie in jener letzten Nacht im goldenen Wald. _

_***Es hatte ihm die Sinne geraubt, die Zunge des Anderen an seinen empfindlichsten Stellen zu spüren. Es war gewesen, als würde er nichts mehr wahrnehmen als den Genuss, den der andere ihm bereitetet hatte. Lust und Leidenschaft waren durch seinen Geist geflutet, und diese Gefühle hatten sich in den dunkelblauen Augen seines Gefährten gespiegelt._

_Es würde für sie beide die letzte Nacht werden für sehr lange Zeit, und so war es intensiver gewesen als je zuvor. _

_Er hatte nicht verhindern können, erneut aufzustöhnen, wollte es auch gar nicht, als er spürte wie die Hand des silbernen Kriegers den Weg zu seiner Rückseite fand._

_Beide hatten sie gewusst, wie es weitergehen würde, was als nächstes geschehen würde. _

_Ein Finger hatte den Weg in seinen überhitzen Körper gefunden, kurze Zeit später ein zweiter, lockernd, dehnend, während weiterhin die Zunge über seine Erregung getanzt war. Sterne hatten vor seinen Augen geflimmert und er glaubte, es könne nicht intensiver werden. _

_Seine kurzen Atemstöße schienen seinen Geliebten nur noch mehr anzustacheln und in dem Moment in dem er völlig in Besitz genommen wurde vermeinte er zu explodieren.***_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Erhitze Körper, aneinander gepresst, ineinander verhakt. Leises Stöhnen. Hände überall. Seelen, die einander immer näher kommen, mit einander verschmelzen.

Immer stärkere Steigerung bis zu Grenze des Ertragbaren. Ineinander krallen, eins werden miteinander. Schneller, härter. So sehr, bis keine Unterschiede mehr existieren. Schreie in der Dunkelheit der Nacht, nicht länger mehr in der Lage, den sinnlichen Genuss für sich zu behalten. 

Zwei Seelen werden für den Augenblick eins, in dem die Körper die höchste Extase erfahren. Gedanken und Gefühle sind eins, die Herzen schlagen in einem Rhythmus.***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Lange Zeit danach hatten beide einander in den Armen gelegen. Keiner hatte ein Wort gesprochen, es war nicht notwendig gewesen. Sie hatten sich auch so verstanden. Warteten bis sie genug abgekühlt waren um einander erneut über die Grenzen der Lust zu treiben.

Oft hatten sie sich  in dieser Nacht geliebt bis zum Morgengrauen, als sie in den Armen des anderen endlich Ruhe fanden. Die Herzen hatten immer noch im Einklang geschlagen.***

Warum ließen sie ihn nicht träumen? Warum mussten seine Brüder ihn wecken? Seufzend richtete er sich auf. Sein Herz schmerzte, doch schlug es in einem ungewohnten Rhythmus. Sein Blick richtete sich nach Osten und er spürte, wie ein großes Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen wurde. Er sah durch die Augen dessen von dem er geträumt hatte den Sturz des lidlosen Auges.  

Freude breitete sich in ihm aus, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob es seine war oder die des blonden Bogenschützen, der an den Grenzen Mordors stand und dem Fall beiwohnte. 

„Haldir, Haldir! Sie hat gesagt wir hätten gesiegt, sie hat gesagt er lebt noch. Du wirst Legolas wieder sehen!" 

~ Ende ~

A/N: Dieses Ficlet habe ich eigentlich geschrieben als Antwort auf all die Slash Fanfictions die auf den Ereignissen der Filme basieren  


End file.
